kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Collins
Roy Collins '(コリンズロイ) is one of Kaien's best friends. He is human and attends Tsukako Acedemy. He is in the same year as Kaien and Sota. Out of the three, Roy is the loudest and most unpopular with girls. '''Appearance Roy has medium-length, very thin brown hair. It easily touches the corners of his mouth. He has deep blue eyes and a very thin build. He usually carries around some kind of manga, and almost never carries around any text books. He usually wears the white dress shirt and dark dress pants with brown dress shoes, which is the standard Tsukako Academy uniform. When he was at the resort, he wore a dark green Kimono. 'Personality' Roy always has his nose in a manga book, which is usually why he gets teased by Kaien or Sota. He often rants for hours about these books, which he thinks are the best invention ever. Roy is the loudest of the three and is most often involoved in some kind of trouble with the teachers. He is the most likely not to do most of his classwork. When he tries talking to girls, they usually give him the cold shoulder and ignore him, or run away. This is another thing he gets teased at, and finds annoying that Sota and Kaien can do it. Roy displayed some perverted actions at the resort, trying to sneak a peak at the girls as they bathed. The end result was Selina pitching a water bucket at him with perfect accuracy. In times of trouble, however, Roy is very reliable and Kaien knows he can trust his friends and his sister with Roy. When Miyuki attacked, Sota and Roy carried Shion and Ayame on their backs because they had collapsed under the vast Spirit Energy. 'Relationships' Kaien Mori Roy and Kaien have been in the same school since grade school. Roy likes Kaien because he was very friendly towards him when the other kids were not. Kaien often stood up for Roy, not knowing that Roy really appriciated it. When they entered high school, and began to share a dorm with Sota, their relationship became stronger, as Roy brings out the more relaxed Kaien. Sota Ross Sota and Roy often tease each other, mostly about Roy's manga books or about girls. It often sounds rude, but they don't mean it. Their relationship is very brotherly, mostly because Sota has an older sister, where Roy has none. Roy often finds it annoying that Sota can talk to girls while he cannot. When Miyuki attacks, Roy and Sota carry off Shion and Ayame and vow to protect them, since Kaien could not. Selina Heartnet After Kaien's second incident with spirits and Selina's injuries, Roy was always skeptical to why she was wearing a Kaida uniform and why all of a sudden she joined their little group. At first, Roy couldn't believe that Selina was Kaien's girlfriend (which she wasn't), and when she arrived at school in the school uniform, he though she looked hot. However, after they became aware of why she was really here, he was constantly exposed to high Spirit Energy, which made him able to withstand Miyuki's high Spirit Energy when she attacked. Rini Mori, Ayame Riley and Shion Itō Of all the girls at Tsukako Academy, he gets along best with Shion, Ayame and Rini, mostly because they are used to his obnoxiousness. He cares greatly for Ayame and Shion, mostly because they can't really take care of themselves when spirits attack. He always feels like he should protect them, and he did when Shion and Ayame fainted. He carried them to safety and protected them from spirits. Category:Characters Category:Humans